Wyrda un Fram
by BlueNoise
Summary: Eragon needs to realize time is not as fleeting as he had once thought. Sort of Eragon/ Arya. Tiny amount of poilers for Brisingr! One-Shot. Re-post.


**Title**: _Wyrda un Fram -_ roughly meaning Fate and Forward in the Ancient Language!

**Summary**: Eragon needs to realize time is not as fleeting as he had once thought. Sort of Eragon/ Arya. After the end of Brisingr. RxR.

**Rating**: K+ this one is for everyone!

**Spoilers**: Some for Brisingr I suppose.

**A/N**: Re- post. I'm not sure how I feel about Eragon/Arya, I don't even know if I want them to hook up at the end of the series, like some people seem to wish for. But I do think they are an interesting couple and well…after the series end I might like a positive and open ending for them. Since I don't have the last book just yet :P I just figured I'd give them a happy "ending" after Brisingr, just for fun!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wyrda un Fram<strong>_

"Arya," he was surprised to see her. He thought she would be off with the other elf's securing the castle. Not coming to check on him, as he tried to hide just outside the large camp. She smiled and settled down next to him, on the little log he had found, absent mindedly staring into the just lit fire. She silently handed him a piece of bread, nibbling on the other half herself. They sat in silence as the sun set slowly behind them, turning dusk into early night. Soon the fire was their only source of light and Eragon felt her eyes watching him carefully in the dark.

"Are you going to tell me what is weighing on your mind?" Arya's voice was as pearly and beautiful as always, but it seemed to hold a slight more tired tone than normal. It was not just Eragon that was weary from the traveling and the battle earlier – still he had only had to fight for a few short hours. She would have been fighting for more than three days as he flew from Ellesméra. He was amazed she had not drifted off into her waking sleep.

"I just wished, things could be," he scraped at the dried mud with his boot "I don't know, different."

"Eragon…" Her voice was soft but he could hear the warning in her voice. He realized that by looking at her when he said it the implication was that he wished for things between them, to be different. It was not quite the different he had meant, but it was a part of it.

"Not just between us, but…" he the sentence trail of, because frankly the fact that Arya only could ever be his friend was one of the heaviest burdens he carried. Maybe the things he wanted most to be different was them, and trying to convince her otherwise would be foolish. Of course, he also wished that all the evil Galbatorix had spread around Alagaësia could be undone. But that was a fantasy, so simply killing the king would be a good second best. Friendship with Arya was not a good second best. It was a painful but yet vital best he could ever hope to accomplish. He knew this, yet wished for so much more. "I wish everything was different. Galbatorix, the faith of all the dragon riders, you and me…" He was determined not to blush and so kept staring into the fire as he spoke.

"Perhaps one day Eragon, things will be different. This war will be over," she stared out over the tents and over to where mere hours ago a battle had been raging. "Maybe when the king is dead. When peace is once more in Alagaësia. When the last dragon egg has hatched. Maybe then, maybe then, we will go to Ellesméra, maybe then things will different. " Eragon stared at her, not quite sure what she was saying.

"Different?" He turned to face her completely, studying her perfect face. It gave nothing away, even though she seemed to be looking at something far away only meant for her eyes.

"It's a lot of maybes, what, and when's. But if we survive them, then you won't have to wish for things to be different, Eragon." Her eyes slowly turned to his, boring into him with fierce intensity and wisdom. "Things will be different all by themselves." Eragon felt something inside him turn warm and the knot always present in his belly seemed to momentarily dissolve.

"Are you saying..?" He was afraid of finishing the question, so sure he had miss understood her somehow. She could surely not mean that as long as they both came out of this war alive and victorious, there was a chance for them. For Eragon and Arya. Together. But that was what it sounded like. Eragon felt his entire world shift. Maybe there was hope. And if there was, none of her Maybes or When's was going to get in his way.

Arya suddenly stood up, stretching slightly as she moved away from the circle of light the fire provided. Her face was turned away, but Eragon was sure that far away look had once more taken hold of her features.

"I will not pretend to know the future Eragon Shade Slayer," she turned and Eragon got up and stood beside her. "But if we both survive, maybe fate holds in store something greater for us."

"If that's true, I will thank fate everyday for as long as I still live." Eragon could see her small smile in the bright light. "So Arya Shade Slayer," her smile widened at hearing her new name. "How do we defeat Galbatorix, within the next decade or so?" The question was both joking, but at the same time it was a question that he desperately needed an answer to. Since Eragon could no longer see the black king's death as the end of his journey, but rather as the start of another far nicer one, it became even more important to put an end to Galbatorix quickly. He hadn't truly expected an answer from Arya and was a bit surprised when she spoke.

"By being patience, just as you must be with fate, Eragon," Arya's hand came up and softly cupped his cheek, and then her face came up to his. Eragon couldn't breathe or move; afraid the slightest thing could make her pull away. Her lips did not land on his like he wished them to, but instead she kissed his cheek softly before pulling away. "Patiences, Eragon patiences." She whispered as she pulled away and disappeared into the night.

For a moment Eragon simply stood frozen, before a gigantic grin spread across his face. There was hope for the future – hope that was beyond living free from Galbatorix. It was hope of true happiness. _"Saphira,"_ he called to her in his mind, excited to tell her of his and Arya's conversation, and his new plan for how to end Galbatorix. Because now he had a plan, and it was going to work, he had never been more certain of anything in his life. He knew how to defeat Galbatorix.

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p>What you think? It's not your average "I realized I loved you all along, Eragon. Maybe kiss and be a normal happy couple. Maybe we can go to prom!" EragonArya fan fic, but I hope some people liked it! Reviews are very welcome!


End file.
